Fujoshi Team The 3rd! Mens are animal
by Widzilla
Summary: Cross YGO GX dan YGO. Fanfic bersambung dari DA oleh Widzilla dan Azal3a/Rio Maaf kalo ceritanya gak gitu jelas, karena cuma kita b-dua yang ngerti :D


**Kali ini, bermula dari fanart-ku tentang Johan wolf version... ^^ Yang sayangnya udah kuapus, lantaran kebanyakan deviations... -_- Jadi ceritanya kumasukkin sini aja^^**

**Ini sebenernya fanfic Yugioh GX, tapi karena masih ada kandungan Yugioh DM-nya (alias prideshipping) kumasukkin sini aja (diikuti dengan shipping-shipping dari YGO GX yang lain, meski center-nya spiritshipping^^)... Semoga kalian nggak keberatan...**

**Diawali dengan komentar Rio atawa Azal3a-chan yang juga pingin punya serigala biru kayak Johan^^ (aku juga mau... wakakakak!)**

Rio: Johan..guk3..kemari...ayo lari2

Johan: Emoh! Aku cuma mau kalo dipanggil sama Juu-chan ku...

Rio: Serigala nyebelin... -_-

Wid: Kasih biskuit Doggy deh...

Johan: EMANG AKU ANJING?

Judai: Johan...!

Johan: Guk! Guk! xD

Wid: Harga dirinya ilank...

Rio: Dasar pria... klo Scooby snack?

Wid: dy bukan Scoby doo..=w=

Judai: anak baik..sini2..makan yu...

Johan: Howl!

Rio: ma'emnya apa c?

Wid: mari kita lihat...

Judai: Hari ini ayam panggang, salad, dan steak...

Johan: Nyam! Nyam!

Wid: Jadi pingin...

Rio: Itu 'makanan anjing' loh... -_-

-selese makan-

Johan: Hooaaaahhhhmmm... nguuuk... *manja2 di pangkuan Judai*

Judai: *ngelus2 Johan* Hihihi, Johan manja...

Johan: (nikmatnya di pangkuan Judai tercinta...)

Rio: Bener2 de... -_-'

Wid: *poto-poto*

Rio: Makanannya sama kaya makanan seminggu sekali dengan tabunganku pribadi...TwT hik...

Wid: ... yah..nasib..mau jadi piaraan juga?

Rio: ...ga..*tp mau juga dielus2 ama orang cantik*

Johan: Kurr...*bobok*

Judai: ...hm?..dah tidur ya?

Rio: eh..bobok loh...

Wid: iya ya...

Johan: *ndus* GRRRRRRRRRRRR...

Judai: eh? Jo..johan?

dari sudut ruangan...

KLONTRANG!

...Miaw?

Judai: glk..Farao...

Johan: GRAAO!GUK!*lari2*

Farao: MEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW!

GLONTRANG BRUK BRAK!

Rio:...oke..aku tetep pengen jadi manusia.. blackmail nih ...*poto-poto*

Wid: *poto-poto juga*..hehehe.. bwad ntar~

Judai: Johan, Dame yo...!

Johan: *lari kearah Judai* Uuuuk...

Judai: Hhhh... Pharao... kau main bersama Jun dulu sana...

Pharao: *ngloyor pegi* Miaaaaaooooo...

Judai: Lain kali jangan gitu yah...? Johan nakal...

Johan :*nunduk* Uuuuuuk... kaiiiing...

Rio: Wah, dimarahi...

Wid: Kesian... -_-

Judai: Ayo... jalan2 ditaman aja...

Johan: *kibas2 ekor*

Wid: Wew... -_-

Rio: Lo? Kalian ngapain disini...?

Asuka: Pingin ikutan ngintil...

Wid: Enak aja! Ini bukan ngintil! Tapi 'mengawasi'!

Rio: Sama aja bo'ong... -_-

Rei: Judai-ne-samaaaaa... Uuuuuuh! Johan curang! Kujadikan serigala panggang kau nantiiii!

Wid: Hohoho... cinta segitiga yah...?

Rio: Repot de... -_-

Asuka: Eh, pergi tuh... Ayo ikutin!

All: Yosh!

Rio: bosen..muter2 ladang bunga trus...eh taman..HATYIU!

Asuka: ...tw gini bawa snek..

Wid: ..kamera mo lowbat nih..actionnnya mana?

Asuka: ...tampak terlampau damai...=_=

Johan: GRAW!

Rei: GYAH! Minggir-minggir..jangan gigit2! AKu mau deket Nee-sama!

Judai: Rei...Johan...duh..

Rio: dr tadi..

Asuka: ga berganti2 adegan...

Wid: ...actionnya dong...

Tim Fujo: HA... -_-

Padang bunga nan indah ala dongeng..

Farao: Miau?

BOOOM!

Wid: Apaan tu?

Rio: Masa ranjau Palestina sampe sini?

Asuka: Kok disana banyak asep?

Rei:Uhuk... uhuk...!

Judai: Uhuk... uhuk... Uhuk! Jo, Johan...?

Johan: Wah! Aku balik! GYAAAA! Jangan peluk2 Ju-chanku!

Rei: Iiiih! Apaan sih? Judai-samakuuuuu!

Judai: A, Anooo... sakiiit...

Pharao: Myaaaaa... *kepangkuan Judai*

Johan n Rei: GYAAAA! Minggir kau kucing genduuuuttt!

Pharao: Fsssshhhhhtttt! *marah*

Rio: Yah... jadi rusu...

Asuka: Nggak sesuai harapan... -_-

Wid: Lumayan... ada actionnya dikit...

Rio n Asuka: -_-...

Farao: MIAO! GRAOOOOOOOH!

Johan: km kucing apa singa?Kok GRAOh? AWWw! tanganku!

Rei: Minggir kamu berdua! *Bletak* ADUH! JOHAN lu sengaja ya?

Rio: hmn...nah mo rame nih..

Asuka: tau darimana?

Rio: 'siang hari'

Wid: maksud?

Judai: hei...

Johan: kamu yang minggir!

Rei: ADUH! sana! sialan!

Judai: johan...rei..!

Farao: Graoh!

BLETAK DUNK DUNG! PRAK!*berasap2 lah*

Judai:...hh...

Manjyome: Loh, tuan putri kok lesu?

Judai: Ah! Jun...kok disini?

*Johan,Rei,Farao masih gelut*

Manjyome: well..rehat dulu lah..dah siang sih..Kmu dah makan?

Judai: Ng...belum.

Manjyome: Makan yuk?*ngulurin tangan*

Judai: ah..tapi..

manjyome: kayanya mereka masih lama selesai mainnya deh...

Johan: SaNA! aduh! pipiku! aw!

Rei: Kamu td nyikut ya?Aduh farao..jangan nyakar2!

Farao: MIAWEEEEEEEE! GRRRRR!NYA!

Judai: /tampaknya mereka lagi asik.../...ah..ya...kayanya sih..

Manjyome: yuk...

*pergi ama Jun*

Rio: tuh kan...

Asuka: Loh..hei..oi!kok?

Wid: WOOOOI!

Rei+Farao+Johan: APA? MIAU! KENAPA sih?

Fujo team: Tuan Putri dah pergi..

Rei+Farao+Johan : APA? SAMA SIAPA?

Fujo team: Manjyome...

Johan: SIAAAAAAl! JUDAIIIIii!

Rei: eh,,tunggu!

Farao: *lompat ke atap..*MIAUUUUU!

Rio: ngikut ga nih?

Wid: SO pasti..

Asuka: menuju ruang makan...

Jun: Mau tempura kesukaanmu?

Judai: Mau! Mau! =3

Jun+Rei+Johan: Tempura-nya seporsi!

Jun: Apa-apaan kalian disini...?

Rei: Aku mau makan bareng Judai-sama kok!

Johan: Enak aja... Ju-chan... kau mau makan bareng aku'kan...?

Jun+Rei+Johan: Eh?

Judai: Ini, Pharao... ck,ck,ck...

Pharao: Maooo... *makan tempura dari Judai, manja2an dipangkuan Judai*

Jun+Rei+Johan: Kucccciiiinggggg gennnduuuuuuut...! *maramaramara* xD

Rio: Buset... makanan akademi enak juga ya...?

Wid: Nyam, nyam, hauk... grauss...

Asuka: Ada makanan diet lo... Coba de...

Johan: Ju-chan! Nih, tempura lagi! Mau? Mau? Mau?

Rei: Haus gak? Aku pesen jus nih!

Jun: Aku belikan salad kalau kau mau!

Judai: Banyak amat... Ng... gimana kalau kita makan bersama saja...?

Fubuki: Ide bagus, my princess...! Aku sudah buatkan sandwich spesial buatmu... *cium tangan Judai*

Jun+Rei+Johan: GYAAAAAAA! Manusia genit!

Asuka: Waduh, tambah Ni-san... -_-

Rio: Abang lu yg genit itu...?

Wid: Asik! Tambah rame...!

Pharao: Meooooong...

Yosh..akhirnya kami pun Nge-BOTRAM ria, di kan-eh-aula makan...

Rio: kak..camera di simpen dimana?

Wid: tuh..*tunjuk atas*

Rio: *ngadah* kamera keamanan? maksud?

Wid: ntar.. minta..

Rio: SIp!

Asuka: *bisik2* aku juga loh..

Rio: iya..

Fubuki: jadi Judai...gmana keadaanmu hari ini?

Judai: Ah..aku..

Johan: baik2 aja… Fubuki SKSD banget yah? ^-^+

Fubuki: aku tanya tuan putri…

Rei: oow...hei hei... jangan kelahi…

Jun: Judai…Aaam...

Judai: wah...*Am!* sankyu...Tempura~

Johan+Fubuki+Rei: GYA! dia nyolong kesempatan!

Rei: Judai sama~ mau lagi?

Judai: ah..thanks..

Pharao: AM!

Rei: kucing budug...kauuuuuuuuu...

Fubuki: AHHAha! bego banget... kalah ma kucing!

Johan: Minggir genit! Judai~ mw minum...

Judai: ah… aku belum selesai makan..

Rei: GYAHAH! Jatoh imej!

Daitoguchi-sensei: wah wah… tumbenan nih makan bareng2..

Rio: guru androgini rambut palsu…

wid: julukannya panjang amat..=w=

Asuka: kok, kaya dolce maria?

All: AH! Professor!

Jun: yah… sosialisasi sama temen se-akademi…

Fubuki: kt harus rendah hati toh…

Johan: biar jadi sohib getuh…

Rei: Betul banget cuy...

Team fujo: padahal td berantem...

Jun+fubuki+Rei+Johan: Berisik!

Team Fujo: jaim demi nilai ya… hehehe...

Daitoguchi-sensei: ng? judai? kau disini juga..

Judai: ah… halo…

Daitoguchi-sensei: ah, klo gitu… Farao ada disini?

Farao: MIAU!*muncul dari balik pangkuan Judai*

Daitoguchi-sensei: km betah ama dia ya? hm… yah asalnya mau kumandikan dulu… tp gapapa deh… sekalian ngasih makan… Boleh ikutan?

Judai: Silahkan..

Jun+fubuki+Rei+Johan: NO!

Daitoguchi-sensei: ng? kenapa?

Jun+fubuki+Rei+Johan: Ah… gapapa kok sensei… haha…

Daitoguchi-sensei: *duduk di sebelah judai*

Jun+fubuki+Rei+Johan: /NOO! TT_TT/

Farao, kamu ga nakal kan?

Farao: MIAU!

Jun+fubuki+Rei+Johan: /NAKAl banget kale… kucing gendut sial…/

rio: eksyen gini baru asik..kentang ini enak juga*nyomot punya yang laen yang ga dimakan*

asuka: hehe… ember…

wid: Apa yang bakalan terjadi ya?

Jun: Sini! Balikin tempuranya!

Fubuki: Hoi! Aku senior! Senioritas berlaku nih!

Rei: Ngalah ama cewek dooong!

Daitoguchi-sensei: Ayo Farao... makan ya... biar sehat...

Asuka: Pssst, Judainya mana?

Rio: Eh, Johan juga ngilang!

Wid: Tadi keluar bedua... ayo! Buru!

Johan: Fuh… akhirnya bisa berdua...

Judai: Johan... kenapa kita ke taman akademi...?

Johan: Ng... Ju-chan... sebenarnya aku... aku... aku menyukaimu... bukan! Aku mencintaimu!

Judai: Oh, Johan *blush*

Johan: *meluk Judai* Aku tak akan memberikanmu pada siapapun!

Judai: Johan... A, aku juga mencintaimu...

Johan: Sungguh? Ju-chan...

Judai: Jo-kun... *blush*

Johan: Bo, boleh aku menciummu...?

Judai: Oh, a, aku... Johan... aku belum siap...

Johan: Hanya keciiiil saja...

Judai: Bagaimana kalau di pipi? *blush*

Johan: Baiklah...

*cium di pipi deh...*

Asuka: Oooooh...

Rio: Romantisnyaaa...

Wid: *potp-poto lageee...*

Rio: wui...mantap… mantap…

Asuka: hidangan penutup yang muanis banget…Cakep deh!

Wid: Ky bondan winarno...=w=

Johan: oh…ng itu…

Judai: apa?

Johan: ...*speechless* um…kamu cantik..

Judai: *blush*

Rio: canggungnya...

Asuka: malah cute kan?

Wid: ilusiku aja or di kamera jadi ada bunga2?

Juudai: ng… thanks…

Johan: ah…gapapa kok...

Wid: …ng? AH! Lowbat!

Rio: waduh? Cadangannya ga ada lagi!

Asuka: nih…terakhir!

Daitoguchi-sensei: kalian ngapain?

Team Fujo: GYAaa! SSSSH!

Judai: kayanya...

Johan: ng…ga da apa2 tuh?

Judai: tapi kayanya...

Johan: ah…ga usah dipikirin..Paling farao lg maen~ Duduk disana yu…*ngulurin tangan*

Judai: ah iya…

*bergandeng tangan~*

Team Fujo: DAG DIG DUG...SENSEI!*tapi berbisik*

Daitoguchi-sensei: Apa sih?

team fujo: duh ampun...kenapa disini? *bisik2*

Daitoguchi-sensei: ini…

Rio: emeng endut?

Asuka: kenapa dgn dia?

wid: penting banget gt ya?

Daitoguchi-sensei: ada yang mau bantu mandiin ga?

Farao: MIAU!

Team fujo: ... OGAH!

Keesokan harinya...

Rei: Judai ne-samaaa! Kemarin dikau menghilaaaang! Kemana ajaaaaa?

Jun: Aku nyariin loooh!

Fubuki: Judai-chaaaaan! -w-

Kenzan: Waaaah, Judai ne-sama terkenal banget yah...?

Jim: Nggak heran deh...

Ryo: Kasihan Judainya... -.-

Shou: Sebenernya aku agak cemburu juga... -3- Tapi... sudahlah... lagian aku tahu siapa yang sebenernya Judai pilih...

Fujiwara: Yang pasti bukan Fubuki-kun kan... -_-

Shou: Jelaslah...-_-

Johan: Hoi, hoi... kalian minggirlah...

Rei: Apa kamu!

Jun: Jangan merasa menang dulu ya... Bisa saja dia berubah pikiran...

Johan: Masa sih? Mannna mungkiiiin... -v-

Edo: Nona Judai... lama tak bertemu... *mawar2 berjatuhan*

Judai: E, Edo...?

Edo: Do you miss me...? *cium tangan Judai*

Johan: GYAAAAA!

Jun: HUAAAAAAAAAA!

Fubuki: Anak kecil minggiiiiirrrr!

Rei: Tidaaaaaakkk!

Rio: Lo? Udah mulai ribut...?

Asuka: Nambah satu malah...

Wid: Makin seru makin asik...

Daitoguchi-sensei: Hahhhhh... cinta masa muda... -w-

Farao: Meoooong *elus2 dikaki Judai*

Rei+Jun+Fubuki+Edo+Johan: KUCING GENIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTT!

Rio: eniwei busway…

Asuka: apa tuh busway?

Wid: itu istilah...duh...orang sini pakenya kreta c..

Rio: kok...tumbenan Johan waktu berubahnya panjang begitu..

Asuka: iya ya...

Wid: ...sebenernya yang manusia disini selain judai n kita siapa lagi?

Rio+Asuka: EH?

Judai: aduh… bisakah tenang sedikit!

All: Ya… hime...

Daitoguchi-sensei: nurut gt…aku aja yang jd guru…hiks...

Farao: miaw?

Shou: ngambek tuh...

Jim: ...eh…jadi inget ada urusan..

Ryo: ah…aku juga…bareng yuk..

Fujiwara: eh? mo kabur ya? bareng dong..

Kenzan: jujurnya...=w=

Shou: Tapi kasihan jg ne-sama…repot klo banyak fans..

Johan: ehm…Judai…

Judai: ...

Fubuki: cantik...

Judai:*jalan dengan dingin*

Jun: eh…say…

Judai: *glare*

Rei: a…

Judai: Kalian…jangan-ikuti-aku…

Farao: miau?

Judai: *gendong Farao* sensei…biar aku mandikan dia ya?

Daitoguchi-sensei: ah…ya…silahkan… *sweat drop*

Judai: …Yuk Farao…*melirik tajam, trus pergi*

Rio: ...

Asuka: ...er...

Wid: ...emh..

Rio: orang kalem, klo marah serem ya?

Asuka: …oh…ya…

Wid: kasihan mereka…

Rei+Jun+Fubuki+Edo+Johan:*setelah Judai pergi* HUWEEEEEEEEE! maaf! X(

Dari kejauhan, tanpa sepengetahuan Judai cs...

Seto: Hhhh... kapan ya anak-anak itu bisa dewasa...?

Atem: Sayang, dulu kita juga pernah seperti itu' kan... biarkanlah mereka... *bersandar di dada Seto*

Seto: Hmmm? Benar juga... *mencium kening Atem*

Atem: Sa, sayang... nanti ada yang lihat...

Seto: Aku tak perduli... aku hanya ingin seluruh dunia tahu bahwa kau telah kumiliki...

Wid: Lalu bukan berarti kalian bisa bermesraan didepan kita'kan... -_-

Rio: Eheheh... *canggung*

Seto: Sudah kubilang aku tak perduli... dan kenapa kalian menyeret-nyeret murid terbaikku menjadi anggota kalian...?

Wid: Enak aja... Asuka sendiri yang mau ikutan... -_-

Asuka: Hehehe... :D

Atem: Sudahlah...^^

Wid: Mentang2 Atem uda jadi istrimu nih...? -_-

Seto: Ya... ya... aku berhutang pada kalian...

Rio+Atem: Hihihi... ^^

Judai: Nah... sudah bersih, Farao... ^^

Farao: Meooong...

Ruby+Hane Kuriboh: Rubi Rubiiii! Kuriii!

Judai: Ah, kalian berdua...

Ruby+Hane Kuriboh: *manja2an di pangkuan Judai* Rubiiiii... Kuriiii...

Judai: Hihihi... kalian manis sekali... ^^

Dibalik semak...

Rei+Jun+Fubuki+Edo+Johan: Hueee... Iriii... Masa para deck bisa manja2an sama Judai... kita nggak...? TT_TT

Rio: ehm...so babes..kita kudu ngapain nih..Biarin aja?

Asuka: Aku ga tau klo sensei sama Atem-sama begitu...klop?

Rio:..mesra maksudnya?

Wid: .Seto kan suka pergi ke luar negeri..jd rindu2 gt deh..tuh liat..

Seto: ah..Ateeeeeeeeem! *glomp*

Atem: Seto! aduh..kan cuma seminggu lalu km pergi.. *blush*

Seto: *kiss* *kiss*

Atem: oh ya ampun..*more blush*

Rio:...ga kebayang klo Judai kaya begini...

Asuka: Oh..Idola2ku..Jatoh imej..hiks..

Wid:..hm...dia 'elegan' banget c ya..*poto-poto*

Rio: tp Atem jg dulu gt..kan raja..

Wid:Apapun bisa terjadi..

Asuka: HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! TT_TT

FWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Daitoguchi-sensei: hm...waktunya ya?

Seto: Peluit apa itu?

Atem: Eh? apanya?

Seto: kau tak dengar?

Jun+Fubuki+Edo+Johan: NG?

Jun: aduh..sakit!

Fubuki: ini..panggilan..

Johan: ta-tapi siapa?

Edo: kesana..harus kesana...

Judai: AH! farao! Mau kemana?

Farao: MIAU!*lari*

Ruby+Hane: Ruu...*sembunyi*

Judai: kalian kenapa? Ada apa?

Asuka: ah!..anak2 tadi semuanya pergi..

Wid: kecuali Rei ya?

Rio: Seto bilang dia dengar suara...

Asuka+Wid: Eh?

Atem: Tunggu! Seto! kau mau kemana?

Seto:...ada yang..memanggil..

Atem: SETO!*lari ikutin*

Asuka: Sensei!Atem-sama!*lari juga*

Wid: ayo!

Rio: Ini kenapa lagi sih?

Itu...peluit ajaib!

*BGM doraemon*

...mereka kan 'hewan' XD~

Atem: AH? Seto?

Asuka: gila..ener..jik banget...

Rio: Cape..peace..stop dulu boy...

Wid:...Kita sebenernya...ngejar apaan sih?

Judai: ah..Atemu-sama!

Atem:..Judai-chan..

Judai: Hewan2 tiba2 pergi! Farao juga..

Atem: ah?

Judai: tapi..hewan monster tidak..maksudku..hanya..

Rio: hewan bumi?

Asuka: hm..

Wid: kaya mo ada bencana gt ya? kan suka pada kabur..

Atem: bukan..Seto bilang ada suara..

Judai: memanggil hewan..seperti gelombang elektromagnetik..

Asuka: sejak kapan kamu jadi pinter gt? Bahasanya berat..=w=

Rio: mirip peluit anjing dong..

Wid: ...jangan2 iya...

PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII...!

Seto: Siapa yang...?

Jun,Edo,Fubuki,Johan: He?

Misawa: Tak kusangka... peluit ini berhasil... penemuanku boleh juga...

Judai: Hosh... hosh... Mi, Misawa-san...? Apa itu?

Misawa: Peluit pemanggil 'Hewaaaan'... (BGM Doraemon)

Rei: Maksudnya... pria...? -_-

Rio: Buat apaan?

Misawa: Buat manggil cowok kalo si cewe kangen...

Wid: Alat yang tak berguna... -3-

Misawa: JLEB! Ke, kejam... T_T

Asuka: Lalu...hewan2 tadi kenapa...?

Misaw: Oh, efek sampingnya... hewan2 nggak tahan ngedengernya...

Johan: Sembarangan aja sih...

Jesse (alias Evil Johan): Bener...

All: *diem, liat ke Jesse*...

GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Johan ada duaaaa!

Jesse: Enak aja disamain sama ni orang...

Judai: Ke, kenapa disini...?

Jaden (alias Haou): Berguna juga peluit ini Misawa-san...

Jesse: Ratuku tercintaaaa! Kau memanggilkuuuu?

Jaden: Pria bodoh... ayo pulang... aku permisi dulu Judai... semuanya... Ayo, Jesse...

Jesse: *Kibas2 ekor*

Wid: Norak banget sih... -_-

Rio: *poto-poto*

All: esweteeee...

Johan: loh...loh…kok aku ditinggal? eh? Judai!

Judai: aku disini...

Johan: loh…kok?tapi tadi…neneng cantikku…pergi…

Judai: itu aku yang lain!

Johan: eh? jadi bisa ber3? Mantap! *drooooool*

Judai: *BLETAK!* Kamu kenapa sih?

Rio: …ng…kok?

Asuka: kayanya tuh pluit ngaruh ama akal sehat dy ya?

Wid: pan hewan juga...

Atem: aku bingung nih…

Seto: …*gemeteran nahan diri untuk jaim* Purr...

Fubuki: oh…langit biru…awan putih~ terbentang indah... *nyanyi n nari*

Jun: Aku sungguh tak berguna Jika terlahir kembali…aku ingin jadi kuman saja..TTwTT

Edo: Satu jam saja kutelah bisa cintai kamu; kamu; kamu di hatiku~ *tebar kembang*

Rio: 0_o

Asuka: ... D8

Atem: efek... 0_o

Wid: ... sampingnya? o.0

Judai: MISAWA!

Misawa: ...er…ups? *ngacir*

Misawa: (habis dikeroyok) sudah sadar semua...?

Atem: Untung ada penawarnya... -_-

Wid: Kalo ga ada juga gak apa2... malah lucu... :D

Rio: Hus... -_-

Asuka: Nggak lucu tau... -_-

Rei: Biarin aja...!

Johan: Palaku pusiiiing... _

Judai: Oh... kasihan kau... sini... tidur dipangkuanku...

Johan: Aduuuuh... (tidur di pangkuan Judai) *ASIIIIIIIIIIIK!* xD

Jun,Fubuki,Edo,Rei: GRRRRRRRRRRRRR...!

Atem: Sayang, kau tak apa-apa...?

Seto: Sedikit pusing... boleh aku bersandar padamu...?

Atem: Kemarilah...

Rio: Dasar... guru-murid sama aja... -_-

Wid: *poto-poto*

Nun jauh dari Akademi...

Jesse: Cintaaa... Sayaaaang... kok kamu judes siiiih... :)))

Jaden: Hmph...

Jesse: Jangan gitu dong... godain kita dong! :)))

Jaden: Dasar cowok... *ngloyor pergi*

Jesse: Saaaaay... 'main' yok! :)))

Jaden: Aku ngantuk... mau tidur...

Jesse: Kukelonin deh! xD

BUK! *dilempar bantal*

Jaden: (sambil ganti baju) Kayaknya aku harus konsultasi sama Judai bagaimana cara 'menghadapi' Jesse... eh?

*Jesse gelantungan dijendela*

Jaden: (tersenyum manis) Ada apa, sayang...? Tak pegal gelantungan dijendela...?

Jesse: Pegel siiiih... tapi begitu melihat tubuh indahmu hingga kini berbalut daster itu pegelnya ilang...

Jaden: (masih tersenyum) Ooooh gituuu... kalo gitu... selamat malam... (nutup jendela)

BRAK!

Jesse jatoh dari lantai 5...! xD

Setelah hari yang begitu menghebohkan...semuanya pergi beristirahat…tinggallah para Fujo-tem nge-render hasil video..

Malam Hari...

Rio: waduh…banyak buanget nih...

Asuka: gua bantu deh…

Wid: tolong ya...

Ketika mulai gawe…ktak ktik ktak ktik…klik klik..

Asuka: ng? Kalian ngambil foto siapa ni?

Rio: ng? Mana coba? *gawe video*

Wid: oh..itu kan Pharaoh..kan?

Asuka: pharaoh...?

Rio: iya…dong..eh loh…tar dulu..

Wid: Atem kan disana… trus kok yang di foto…jadi…

Asuka: feeling ku ga enak nih…

Rio: ah…tp di komputer baek2 aja tuh filenya!

Wid: ini dicetak ya?

All: ...

Asuka: coba cetak yang lain.

Rio: gila! yang ini jadi hewan2 semua!

Wid: Jaden ga terlihat…seolah dia bersatu ama Judai…sama kaya Johan…apa2an nih?

All: kok bisa gitu ya?

Pagi hari...jam 1/2 7an...

Di asrama cewe…di kamar Judai..

KRIIIIIIIIIIING!

Judai: hm...5 menit lagi...

KRIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

Judai: eng? telepon ya?

KLEK!

Judai: halo?*ngantuk*

Jaden: hai…ini aku..

Judai: oh? Jaden...kenapa?

Jaden: bisakah kita ketemu? aku ingin ngobrol..emh..'Pribadi' soal sesuatu..

Judai: *senyum tahu* oke…deh…sms aja ya,

Jaden: thanks sista..

KLEK!

Asrama cowo...

Johan: MUAH mhahn...MAKANANku! *ngigau*

Jun: DUAK! *kaki motah nendang fubuki* mimi cucu...*ngigau juga*

Fubuki: *tampak gelisah mimpi buruk*

Edo di tempat lain...: GROOOOOOOOK! *pules bangeeeeeet*

Di Mansion di kota Domino..

Seto ama Atem bergelung pelukan di bawah selimut…tidur dengan damai...

Di markas Fujo

All: *bobooo* Lupa gawean karena capek...=w=

Domino Cafe...

Judai: Maaf... terlambat...

Jaden: Nggak apa-apa, kok...

Judai: Ngomong2... mau bicara apa...?

Jaden: Itu... si Jesse...

Sedangkan di tempat lain...

Johan: Bung, napa luuuu? Kok lesu...?

Jesse: Aku dicuekkin yayangku lagi... hiks... TTATT

Johan: Makanya, kau jangan terlalu horni atuh... -_-

Jesse: Soalnya setiap aku melihatnyaaaa... jiwaku bergejolak!

Johan: Hwaduh... -_- Jesse... Jesse... Coba kalau kau bisa mengerem jiwamu itu...

Jesse: Ku, kucoba deh...

Jaden: Aku pulang...

Jesse: Hai, non... maksudku... Jaden...

Jaden: ...? Jesse? Kau baik2 saja? Biasanya kau langsung lompat memelukku...

Jesse: Oh... aku... ng... lagi malas...

Jaden: ...*mengingat2 pesan Judai*

(Judai: Dia butuh perhatianmu... berilah sedikit perhatian padanya... lagipula kalau jujur pada perasaanmu juga tidak ada salahnya'kan?)

Jaden: ... *mengelus kepala Jesse*

Jesse: ...! J,J,Jaden? Ada apa?

Jaden: Ng, Kamu nggak apa-apa...?

Jesse: I, iya... ka...

Jaden: *mencium kening Jesse* Syukurlah... *blush* Aku mau ganti baju dulu... *pergi*

Jesse: *bengong* J, Ja... Jaden...? *mimisan* WAAAAAAAAAAAA! NGGAK BOLEH! NGGAK BOLEH! Tahan Jesse... Tahaaaaan... _

Jaden: Jesse... *keluar kamar*

Jesse: Ya...? !

Jaden: *pakai daster seksi nan tipis* Ng... mau tidur bareng nggak...?

Jesse: H, HAAA? OAO

Team Fujo plus Asuka: (masih tidur) xD

Di perjalanan pulang...

Judai: dah lama ga keluar akademi, jadi kangen belanja..*lirik supermarket* masak sesuatu ah~

Di asrama...

Johan: ...*sedang berpikir* kira-kira…bisa ga ya itu anak berhasil?*KRUCUUX* Laper…bobo lagi aja ah..

Di apartemen~

Jesse : (Tuhan…sekali ini saja…tolong buat aku jadi frigid…TwT…)*tampak menderita*

Jaden: ungh...*menggeliat dari tidur*

Jesse: ...cantiknya… (dan selama ini… aku luput mengilhami itu karena tidak bisa menahan diri...)*senyum tipis* Johan benar…*cium pipi* Maaf ya… (damai banget… hm… daripada ganggu… bikin kejutan ah…)

Mansion Kaiba…

Atem: Sayang… bangun ya? Dah pagi nih..

Seto: ngh… pagi…*cium*

Atem: *elus rambut* sarapannya di ruang makan… kutunggu bareng Mokuba oke?

Seto: hm… *angguk* Aishiteru..*elus pipi*

Atem: Ditto… *cium lagi*

'Ringtone Teardrop (OP yugioh GX)*

Johan: Halo...?

Judai: Johan-kun... maaf, aku mengganggu ya?

Johan: Nggak! Tenang, say! Aku selalu siap untukmu!

Judai: Ihihi, terimakasih... Aku mau belanja... sekalian masak untuk sarapan... mau menemani?

Johan: I'm on my way!

Jaden: Ng... Ohayou, Jesse-kun...

Jesse: O, O, Ohayou!

Jaden: Udah sarapan...?

Jesse: Bel, belu, belum... (OMG! OMG! dasternya tergantung begitu...! Aduh! Pingin mimisan! How cuuuuuteeeee!)

Jaden: Kalo gitu aku mandi dulu ya... Nanti kubuatkan...

Jesse: O,oke...

Beberapa menit kemudian...

Jaden: Jesse mau telur omelet atau dadar...

Jesse: Aku mau dada-mu... eh! DA, DADAR! (HUWAAAAAA! Sekarang pakai apron! Tambah kawaiiii!)

Jaden: *masak*

Jesse: *duduk kalem, anteng, grogi, horni jadi satu*

Ting! Toooong!

Jesse: A, aku yang buka!

Klek...

Judai n Johan: Hai! Kita sarapan bareng yok!

Jesse: Ho, hoi...

Johan: Kau kenapa sih?

Judai: Jaden mana?

Jaden: Judai! Masuklah! Aku sedang masak...!

Mokuba: Aku pergi dulu ya... ada kencan sama Rebecca...

Seto: Dasar remaja jaman sekarang...

Mokuba: Memang kenapa? Umurkukan sudah 18 tahun... -_-

Atem: Hihihi... sudah... Seto sarapan dulu ya...

Team Fujo...

Rio: Asuka gak sekolah?

Asuka: Sekarang lagi libur musim gugur...

Wid: Musim gugur ya...? Pantes aku laper mulu... -_-

Rio+Asuka: -_-

Rio: Nah! Itu tempatnya!

Pelayan: Silahkan dinikmati..

Rio: FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!

Asuka: thanks ya!

Wid: jangan lupa bayar ndiri!

HAP HAP HAP HAP!

Judai: Nyummy~

Jaden: Makasih dah bantu ya..

Judai: Uhm!

Dan mereka ngobrol seputar masalah cewe...

Johan: *makannya pelan* Bro… u kenapa c? *bisik2*

Jesse: *makannya ragu2* Er… tolong bawa gua keluar dr sini… ntar gua ngomong..

Johan: oh… k… cepet makan dulu sana

Jesse: Iya..

Team Fujo...ke Lactacafe

Rio: Pagi hari ku minum susu~ Susu kedele… lalala… GLUK GLUk!

Asuka: Ada yang coklat ga?

Pelayan: silahkan…

Wid: Hi-lo deh…

Pelayan: Selamat menikmati…

All: Ah… pagi yang indah~

Johan: SUMPE LOOOOO? Drastis amat!

Jesse: Errr... aku sendiri gak tau dia kenapa... Tapi kok aku malah jadi salting kalo dia kayak gitu... _'

Johan: Wew... coba kamu tanya aja langsung ke orangnya aja deh...

Jesse: HA? Ma, mana mungkin!

Johan: Daripada hubungan kalian jadi amburadul...

Jesse: ... Be, bener juga sih...

Judai: Dah, Jaden...!

Jaden: Datang lagi ya...!

Johan: Berjuanglah, Jess...!

Jesse: -_-

Judai: Berjuang...?

Johan: Nggak ada apa-apa kok, say...

Team Fujo...

Wid: Edit2 seleseeeee!

Rio: Asuka mana ya? Kok beli cemilan lama amat...?

Asuka: Aku dataaaang! Nih, shushi 100 yen-annya! Isi 6 lo!

Wid: Makan lagiii!

Rio: Nggak mual yah...?

Asuka: Hari yang indah... -w-

Wid: Nyam, glek, hap!

**The End...! What a happy ending yang nggantung... xDDD****... Seingetku... cerita ini gak sempet kita selesein... Gomen ne... -_-**


End file.
